


Safety Hazards

by allislaughter



Series: Wordplay: So Love Us Till Sunset [14]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Background Character Death, Bad Jokes, Choking, Gen, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: Rig wasn't supposed to get separated from the others and face the serial killer they're after on his own, yet here he is now.
Series: Wordplay: So Love Us Till Sunset [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Safety Hazards

**Author's Note:**

> Echo belongs to user glowstickia (on tumblr @glowstickia or @falloutglow)

In the Agency’s defense, absolutely none of them wanted Rig to be “live bait” for the killer Detectives Valentine and Gray were hired to track down and stop. In Deacon’s defense, he hadn’t planned on some sort of smoke thing to separate him and Rig and send Rig accidentally wandering into said killer’s little hidey place. In Rig’s defense, there are only a few wooden crates between him and the large man coming after him, and that makes for a very pitiful defense, and so Rig decides his next best option is to run and hope the others get here soon.

Rig doesn’t know when he got onto the second floor, but he stops just shy of falling through a broken railing to the ground floor. That’s a safety hazard. They need to fix that.

Useless thoughts at a time like this. He edges his way to the stairs and hopes there’s nothing dangerous down there...

He’s near the bottom step when there’s a small “ding!” from the doors in front of him as they slide open.

Oh.

The elevator works.

...Rig tries to run back upstairs, but the killer rushes him and yanks him back down.

“You’re that funny guy with those detectives,” the killer observes. “No other idiot in a shirt that bright around here.”

“Uhhhh,” Rig tries to tug his arm away. “Hi,nicetomeetyou,I’mRig.”

“You think this is funny?” the killer asks. “Well I’ve got a joke for you. One man says ‘I saw a man choke to death the other day.’ Other man says ‘That’s terrible. Did you try to help him?’ First man says ‘I would have...’” He grabs Rig by the throat. “‘But I was too busy with my hands around his throat.’”

Rig chokes out a “Grrk—!” and his knees bend. He grabs at the killer’s hands to no avail.

“Oh look! Choking hazard, not meant for children under 247.”

The killer looks to the side and sees Deacon grinning at him. “What are  _ you _ going to do?”

“Easy,” Deacon smirks. “I’m the handsome distraction.” He points to the floor above.

The killer looks up.

Just in time for a bullet to hit him straight through the head. The killer falls back, letting go of Rig who collapses onto the stairs and gasps for air.

“And  _ that’s _ why I’m called Bullseye,” Echo taunts at the corpse.

Deacon steps over the body and helps Rig up. “Easy there, Rigsby. You good?”

Rig rubs his throat and leans into Deacon’s side. “...That wasn’t even a good joke.”

“Mine or his?” Deacon prompts.

Rig sends him a flat look.

Deacon chuckles. “He’s okay,” he calls back up at Echo. “Let’s find Nick and get out of here.”

“For the record,” Echo says. “Both of those jokes were bad.”

“Ooh, tough crowd. I’ll try not to  _ choke up _ over it.”

“...Sure, Deeks.” Echo shakes her head. “Alright, boys, let’s keep moving. This entire building is a safety hazard.”

“I thought the same thing,” Rig mumbles. He and Deacon follow along with Echo. The sooner they finish up here... the sooner they can make actual good jokes about it, gosh darnit.


End file.
